Help! My Smile is Broken!
by minifox1
Summary: This story is based off of Elhini Prime's We are Warrior's series. Mya had a great match, but feels bad because her best friend since childhood caused her to be attacked. So Mya won't come out of her room. With Mya's parents gone Cira is trying to fix this mess. But she needs some help. I only own my OCs.


It's been two days since that day. The day that my best friend since preschool betrayed my trust and almost got me killed. If it weren't for Cira and Leona, I would be dead. Why wasn't I more careful? How stupid could I possibly be?

" _We have some major trust issues."_ Jinx tells me.

"No, you don't have trust issues Jinx. I'm the one who is just too trusting," I tell her. I feel the tears coming. I guess that's just what you get when you trust someone.

" _I never told you did I?"_ Jinx asks. She sighs and says," _A long time ago I used to be boring."_

"Really? I thought you were always this way?" I ask her.

" _Nope! I was incredibly, stupidly, boring. Ekko was a good friend of mine back then. One day, my sister and I decided to pull off a heist. But we needed help. So we turned to that stupid bloodhound."_ Jinx says.

"Warwick?" I ask.

" _Yeah. Everything was going fine until the building came down on our heads. My sister, was hit on the head and didn't, still doesn't remember a thing about me or our old life." Jinx's voice starts tearing up," I went to ask the bloodhound what happened and it turns out, the entire collapse was his fault. He ruined everything. That's the point in my life where I learned it's better to do it yourself than to trust someone else to help you."_ Jinx had to stop her story because she was full on crying now. The chosen and their champion were both crying now.

"You know you didn't have to tell me your story," I say.

" _We're one person now. It's best if you know your history. Had I told you earlier, maybe you wouldn't have made my mistake."_ Jinx says.

The door opens and I don't even have to look to know it's Cira. I really can't talk to her right now.

"Mya it's been two days. What's wrong?" Cira asks in a warm, motherly voice.

This makes me feel so much worse! How could I betray such a kind person? "Just.. go away. Please," I say trying not to burst into tears.

Cira comes and sits on the bed. "Mya I'm just trying to-

"I said leave me alone!" I interrupted with a little more force.

Cira stands up and says,"Alright then," she walks out of the room and closes the door. Leaving me in my dark sanctuary. After she leaves I just let the tears flow. No use stopping them now. I cried myself to sleep that night. As I did the night before. And the night before that.

The next day….

 **Cira's POV**

"It's been three days Andrew! No one's seen her except for the few times she has been summoned!" I say as I pace the floor in my living room. "She hasn't eaten, Hasn't showered. I try to talk to her but she keeps telling me to leave!" I say as I plop on the couch. "I just don't know what to do!" I sob.

"I honestly don't know Cira," Andrew says putting his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to talk to her?" He asks.

"If she told me to go away, what do you think she'll tell you?" I ask.

"Maybe you're right." Andrew says. He sit there for a minute until he gets an idea. "What if we got Ekko to talk to her?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean exactly what I said. Get Ekko to talk to her. David and Mya are friends and Ekko was really good friends with Jinx before the incident." Andrew says.

"We might as well try it," I say. "I've got to go, I'm being summoned" and with that Cira disappeared.

A few hours later….

 **Mya POV**

I'm so stupid! Why am I even alive? I should've just let Mr. Anderson kill me. My phone starts ringing and Samantha's number came up on the screen. Why is she calling me?! Hasn't she done enough already? I slide the red button and decline the call.

" _You should have answered her,"_ Jinx says.

"Nope," I say with no tears in my voice, just anger.

I summon fishbones and set him in my lap. I start stroking him, hey, if you can't trust people, trust your guns.

"Mya don't you think you should go get some food?" Jinx voices fishbones.

"Nope," I say in the same tone of voice.

"Your hands are cold though! And food always helps!" Fishbones whines.

I sigh and open my sock drawer and grab a mini bag of cheezits. "There you happy? Can I be silent now?" I ask.

"I didn't know you had cheezits in your sock drawer!" Fishbones says trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, well now you know," I say sarcastically.

I put fishbones away and lean my back against my headboard. I close my eyes and almost fall asleep when the door opens. I figure it's Cira again. "Go away," I say. There's no response. I open my eyes and see David standing at the foot of my bed. "What do you want?" I ask.

"To talk," he says.

"Doesn't everyone? They all wanna run their mouths don't they. You think they'll keep something on the down low, but NOPE! Gotta keep talkin'," I say. I don't really care anymore. No one will leave me alone until they talk to me, but honestly I've done enough talking.

"I can't tell if you're kidding or not, but I'm not leaving until you start talking. People are worried Mya! You're scaring them!" he says. Even in the darkness, I can see genuine concern on his face.

"Not the first time," I say. David walks over and sits next to me.

"You realise that it hurts worse if you don't talk to someone, right?" He asks me. I look away from him. "Trust me, I know," he says.

I sit there in silence for a minute. "What's wrong with us? I never should have trusted Sam. I never should have trusted that stupid bloodhound. Why are we so trusting, if people just get hurt?" I ask pulling my knees to my chest. I'm trying so hard not to cry. I feel David put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"You know you've been through this before," Ekko says, "And I wasn't there for you. So I'm going to make up for it now. There's nothing I can say to help fix this except that I'm sorry for not being there Jinx, and I'll support both of you and help you get through this."

I feel Jinx take over and she's crying. Ekko/David just holds us close. Being this boring is very tiring. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **Cira's POV**

Well I haven't heard any guns going off so I guess that means David got Mya to talk to him.

" _It's been a few hours. We should probably go check on them,"_ Leona says.

"Yeah," I say. This whole thing has gotten me extremely worried. Usually Mya eats everything in sight, but she hasn't eaten a thing in three days. I walk down the hallway to Mya's room. Uncle James and Aunt Missy really picked a bad week to be on vacation. I lean my ear against the door but don't hear any talking. I slowly open the door and see Mya asleep, laying her head on David's shoulder. David was asleep with his arm around her shoulders. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter as I pull out my phone. I open the camera and take a picture right as I'm being summoned.

" _We've got serious blackmail don't we"_ Leona says with an evil smile.

"Yes, yes we do," I answer.

* * *

 **To be honest I thought Elhini's story should have had more of Mya showing her emotions about the whole Samantha incident, so I made another oneshot. Please leave a review if you liked it! minifox1 over and out!**


End file.
